Fire and Ice
by Little Tsu
Summary: So what if she's fire and I'm ice? Even though our elements clash, to me, it's those differences that makes us closer. Besides, whoever said that fire and ice can't have a happy ending together?


**_Fire & Ice_**

**This is something I just came up with. I don't own Shaman King or the characters. If I did, I would've made HoroHoro Shaman King. lol! Kichi, however, I do own. Enjoy.**

**_HoroHoro's POV_**

Hey dudes, what's up? The name's HoroHoro, but some people call me Trey Racer cause I'm a total boardhead. Anyways,  
the fight for Shaman King has been over for about a year or two now and man, there wasn't a Shaman King. Can you believe that? All that hard work & for what? The tournament ends without a Shaman King. I still think I totally would've won that title, no problem. Anyways, Kororo and I actually never returned home...Well, we did, but it wasn't permanent. I kinda would've missed 'her' too much.

Hm? Oh who am I talking about? Dude, I'm talking about a girl who really set me on fire. I meant that literally sometimes too. Well, I guess I better get on with the story, huh? I'll take ya all back to when I came back to Tokyo after returning home for a year after the Shaman Fight ended.

**_Flashback; Tokyo/1yr ago/HoroHoro's POV_**

I couldn't believe it. I was actually back here in Tokyo again where my best friends were. Well, Ren's home was still in China mainly, but he had actually bought himself a small place here so that he could be near Yoh and the others that lived here. It's funny. Our personalities are completely different, yet we were all drawn towards one another like one big family. A really weird family, but one nonetheless. I couldn't help but smile as I took in the sight of the Asakura residence. "Well,  
Kororo, lets get in there. I bet they'll totally be surprised by us showing up. Heheh."

As I walked down the stone path and stopped at the door, I could hear sounds of arguing and some crashing noises too,  
but also the sound of very familiar laughter. I finally knocked on the door and slipped inside as I grinned when they all turned their attention towards me, stopping what they were doing, and having shocked looks on their faces. "Hey dudes!  
Did ya miss me?" Yoh and Ryo ended up quickly running over to me, greeting me as if they hadn't seen me in years, though technically it had been at least one. Ren just remained where he was with his arms crossed as he smirked over at me. "Well, look what finally came crawling back. Can't live without your friends, can you Blue Boy?"

I glared at Ren and quickly got up into his face as we were both glaring and gritting our teeth. "You take that back!" Ren didn't seem to back down as he didn't give an inch. "Never!" Same old Ren, that's for sure. Yoh and the others didn't seem to have changed either personality wise and they still looked the same, just a bit older. What got me to stop having a glaring contest with Ren though, was the one thing that I had missed the most. When I jerked my gaze in the direction that the voice had come from, my eyes widened in surprise as right there before me was Kichi.

Kichi was the sole survivor of a race of Dark Shamans. She's only 13 right now, but she's turning 14 tomorrow. Thus, the reason for me coming back at this time instead of sooner or later. Because of that Dark Shaman Curse, she still only has about a year left to live unless the one that she loves returns it. Then that wicked skull and crossbones mark that's on her left palm will become just a regular birthmark or tattoo. Whichever way you look at it. Anyways, my friends and I ended up running into her during our journey to find Dobi Village within 2months time. She ended up joining us and we all became pretty dang close. Dude, you never would've guessed by her appearance that she would be such a skilled Shaman.  
Not ta mention she had the Underworld Dog, Cerberus himself. Talk about freaking awesome yo!

Even after being apart for a year though, Kichi had hardly changed at all. Her dark silver hair was still long, but she didn't have it up into a makeshift bun anymore. Instead, she wore a pale blue headband over her head with black flames on it and her three feathers were attached to the side of that instead of her hair now. She wore her headband sorta like my little sister, Pirka did. Her eyes were still a piercing silvery blue, but they were more gentle now than dark and mysterious.  
She even still wore the same outfit...Well, sort of anyways. Kichi still wore a hakama, that's for sure, but it wasn't a dark crimson red and black anymore. Instead it was sky and midnight blue.

I finally snapped out of my daze and grinned at her like I always did. "Hey Kichi. Long time no see dude." Kichi smiled gently at me and nodded her head once. "It's good to see you again Horo-kun. We all really missed you...Though a certain someone would never admit to such a thing." Kichi glanced at Ren, who just glanced away from her, being his usual stubborn self. The young girl laughed a tiny bit at Ren, but then shook her head. "Anyways, how long are you going to be staying around?" Kichi seemed curious to know, but by the look in her eyes, I could actually see a very faint hint of sadness. Like she was afraid to know how long I'd be staying.

I smiled again and walked over to her side as I rested a hand on her shoulder. I couldn't help but noticed that she had grown a tiny bit taller, but not very much. Last time I saw her she was about 4'6. Now she maybe stood at about 5ft even.  
She still only came up to my chest though. "Well, Pirka and the rest of the Ainu have everything under control back home in restoring the environment for the Koropokkur so I decided to come back to Tokyo to be with all my friends. In other words dude, I'm here ta stay. Besides, you guys would miss me too much. Heheh." When I glanced down to see Kichi's reaction, she was staring up at me in surprise and a faint blush even appeared on her cheeks. I couldn't help but find her to be so cute. Yeah, that's right. The great Ainu, HoroHoro admits that he's fallen in love with the last Dark Shaman herself. So what?

Kichi ended up smiling again once she brought herself out of her surprise and much to both my surprise and my enjoyment, she ended up throwing her arms around me in a hug. I was more than happy to return it of course. After a moment though, she pulled away. "We're glad that you're gonna be staying Horo-kun. It's getting a bit late though and I really need to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning though. G'night." Kichi then turned around and left the room. The rest of us ended up staying up and talking about tomorrow though. We were planning on celebrating Kichi's 14th birthday and some of us, myself included, were thinking about pulling off a surprise party.

Later that night as most of us slept, Yoh and I were laying on out mats staring up at the ceiling as we talked, unable to really get to sleep, which was pretty shocking considering this was me and Yoh we were talking about here. "Hey HoroHoro. Did you know what to get Kichi for her birthday?" I glanced at Yoh and just remained silent for a moment as I thought for a moment before I actually spoke. "...I ended up finding a whole mess of things that I could've gotten for her that I know she would've liked or even loved...But she's turning 14 tomorrow and I really want her present from me to be special, ya know dude?"

Yoh closed his eyes as he didn't answer me, but finally he did answer after a few seconds of I guess contemplating. "Yeah,  
I understand that...You want it to be something that she'll never forget...Something that could qualify as the best present you could ever give to her." I stared at Yoh as I smiled a bit. Yoh was my best friend so I was glad that he understood what I meant and all. We seemed to just lay there and talk for a while longer that seemed like hours when it really wasn't before sleep finally caught up to us and we were out like you wouldn't believe.

That day everything seemed to go really great. Kichi had been really surprised that we remembered her birthday, but at the same time, I could tell that she was really happy that we did remember. The party had turned out better than we thought it would've though someone, I'm not gonna say who, - Ryo - brought in a few bottles of sake and that really got the party going as we all seemed to have a blast playing games, arguing over silly things, having ridiculous contests, and just talking about what all we went through together during the Shaman Fight. Surprisingly enough though, none of us actually got completely wasted or even drunk. Maybe a little happy, but that was about it.

Sadly though, even though none of us wanted this day to end, the sun was starting to set and since it was near the end of December, a light snow fall started to appear. As I glanced around the room, I noticed that Kichi wasn't there anymore. I became a bit worried so I went off to find her. I ended up finding her outside, sitting on the porch as she watched the falling snow with half lidded eyes. It was kind of strange really. Normally, Shaman with the fire element wouldn't enjoy cold weather, rain, or snow very much and yet this amazing girl before me did.

I smiled gently and walked over to her, taking a seat next to the small girl as I watched the snow with her in silence. It was a bit before one of us finally spoke and it was actually me. "...I don't think I've ever had that much fun at a party before. It was pretty awesome if you ask me and spending it with your closest friends just made things even better." Kichi nodded her head gently at this and laughed a bit. "I can't thank you all enough Horo-kun. It was the best birthday I could've ever asked for and all the presents you guys gave to me were great...You were the only one that didn't give me one though."

I grimced slightly at this, but then reached out and grabbed her hand gently into mine without looking at her. "...I found a lot of gifts that I know you would've liked, but none of them seemed perfect. I wanted to give you the best gift ever and it really racked my brain trying to think of that perfect gift, but I couldn't come up with anything." I sighed to myself in slight dismay, but then finally brought my gaze onto the small girl sitting next to me. "...But during the year that I was back home, I did find out something that I wanted to tell you...Something that I was apparently too blind to see before."

Kichi turned her head as her those silvery blue depths locked with my own blue eyes and she had that curious, yet confused look in them again. "Huh? What are you talking about Horo-kun? What's wrong?" I was beginning to get cold feet at this now, but then I took a deep breath to try and calm back down. It seemed to work a little bit so I finally decided that it was now or never. "...I love you Kichi. You really mean a lot to me and I want to make you happy...Also, if you'll let me, I'd like to be the one that saves you from that curse you were born with." When I finished, I could just feel my face heat up some as I waited for her reaction.

She stared up at him in total shock, her lips were parted slightly as if to say something, but nothing ever came out. After a few moments though, she finally snapped out of it and threw herself at me with her arms going around my neck. I barely managed to catch myself with one hand as I was leaning back some and my other hand was wrapped gently around her waist. What had really surprised me though was when she pressed her lips against my own in a kiss. I was shocked silly for a few seconds, but then I closed my eyes and gently returned it. A moment later we ended up breaking the kiss and it was either the cold or what we had just done that caused it, but I knew we were both blushing.

"I love you too Horo-kun. I was afraid that you would never love me back and that I would've been killed by the curse on the day I turned 15." Tears were in her eyes by now and I smiled gently as I brushed them away and kissed her forehead.  
"Heh. I guess that means I got to save you after all then." I finally went into a full out grin as I couldn't help but laugh a little bit and be happy about this. I mean, come on dudes. Who wouldn't be happy that the one they loved felt the same way? Knowone that I know of that's for sure...Well, maybe except for Ren. Heheh.

As the snow continued to fall, my new girlfriend, Kichi sat there between my legs with my arms wrapped around her as we both enjoyed the beautiful, pure sight before us. I don't know about you, but I call this the end to a perfect day.

**_End Flashback; Present time_**

Well, that's how it went dudes. I'm still living in Tokyo and I've even got my own place, which is pretty sweet if ya ask me.  
My friends and I are still as close as ever though we do of course have our own lives. Yoh and Anna are getting married next week and I just know we're gonna have a blast. "Horo! Come on, we're gonna be late with meeting our friends!" I glance over at my own beautiful fiancee in the slight distance and I really can't help but keep grinning. I finally ran over to her and grabbed the smaller girl's hand gently into mine.

"Alright, lets get moving Kichi. Getting lechured by Anna isn't on my ta do list. Heheh." Kichi giggled a little at this and smiled lovingly up at my as she leaned up and gave each other a sweet kiss on the lips before we walked off together,  
heading off to meet with our friends.

So what if she's fire and I'm ice? Even though our elements clash, to me, it's those differences that makes us closer. Besides, whoever said that fire and ice can't have a happy ending together?

**END**

**Well, that's it. That's definitely the longest one-shot I ever wrote. I really hope that you liked it everyone. Please review to tell me what you thought about it, kay? I'd like to know if you guys like it enough to where I should continue putting up more fanfiction. Bye.**


End file.
